Sexy Fun Time (A TicciMask lemon)
by NIGHTtotheCORE
Summary: Who ever said revenge had to be violent? It can be hot and steamy too...


Toby's P.O.V:

Getting tired of only killing little children, I decided to 'up my game' and take on teenagers who actually had a fighting chance, make it more interesting. As I entered the house of my first victim through the wide open window, I could see a sleeping figure on a single bed by the opposite wall using the light from the street lamps outside.

Cautiously, I crept through, but then notice something was wrong. The shape on the bed wasn't breathing. I made my way over and pulled back the covers, only to find pillows in a human-like formation. This is bad. Soon I could hear deep, heavy breathing behind me and before I could so much as blink a rock collided with my skull, knocking me out cold.

I later woke up not knowing how long I'd been out for. I realised then my wrists and ankles were bound to each of the bed posts. I started to panic but then I calmed down to observe my surroundings. It was still pretty dark outside with only the street lights to aid my eye sight. As I glanced around the room, I saw the figure of a man sitting on the edge of a chest-of-draws, staring at me intently. Even in the poor light I could make out what he was wearing. A white mask with feminine features.

"Masky, WTF?!" I growled at him. He replied with a humoured chuckle before sliding off his perch and sauntering over to me. He stopped just beside the bed, tilting his head slightly to the side. With his mask on I couldn't read his facial expression, but I could guess he was smirking sadistically at me. I shot him a look that indicated that I would slaughter him as soon as I was out of these bindings. I struggled, trying to break free but to no avail.

"I've been waiting for you," Masky said quietly, his voice a little muffled by his mask, "I have had enough of you trying to annoy me so I've decided to have a little," He inhales, sharply. " _fun,_ with you tonight."

I could only stare in shock and horror. Have a little _fun_? WTF was that supposed to mean?

He then leapt onto the bed, hovering over me, arms either side of my neck. Moving so he was straddling my stomach, he carefully reached his hands up to my face and gently removed my orange goggles and grey muffler. He removed his mask as well. I gazed upon his heart-breakingly handsome face, melting into those warm, dark coffee orbs of his.

"You're cuter than I expected. If I'd known you were this adorable, I would have done this _much_ sooner." Masky smirked, staring into my chocolate brown eyes.

Before I could acknowledge what was happening, his lips crashed down onto mine in a passionate yet rough kiss. This (of course) didn't hurt because I can't fell pain. His lips moved against mine, tongue occasionally grazing my bottom lip begging for entrance, which I denied. Not happy with this, Masky then gripped my dick through my jeans and squeezed. Hard. This made me gasp in shock, giving him full access to my mouth, deepening the kiss. Now I could feel his tongue swirling around in my hot, wet cavern, sliding his tongue across mine as our lips moved in unison. I stopped trying to hold back my moans of pure pleasure, turning Masky on even more.

During the heat of the moment Masky had somehow managed to rip off my hoodie and his tan jacket, exposing our hot, muscular chests to the cold night air. Masky's fingers lightly stroked down my naked sides, breaking the kiss to nip along my jawline and neck. I moaned louder as he found my sweet-spot, which he then bit down on and sucked leaving behind a hickey on the nape of my neck.

Moving down, Masky left a trail of butterfly kisses down my chest, causing me to gasp and breath heavily. He then toyed with one of my nipples with his fingers whilst sucking on the other one, nipping softly and flicking his tongue over it. God it felt glorious, but he was also drawing blood which he licked up. Masky then switched over and repeated this erotic treatment with the other nipple. Masky continued to leave trails of kisses all over my chest, then kissed me passionately on my lips again as we fought for dominance with our tongues. Deepening the kiss even more, Masky untied my wrists so I could wrap my arms around his neck and pull him even closer.


End file.
